Three Words
by Vamprella9008
Summary: A series of random one-shots of YJ team bonding moments while playing a game called "Three Words". Chapter 11: An Aqua-astic Adventure. Aqualad and Aquaman explore and come across...
1. Chapter 1: A Batty Adventure

**_A/N:_** Heeeeeeaaaaaay everyone!

Well...lately I have been coming up with these crazy ideas...

and I want to get them down and uploaded on here as quickly as possible!

Anyhoo...welcome to Three Words! An interesting story...I have created.

Unless someone else came up with this...

PS. Does not own Young Justice or DC Comics! Sorry for the grammer mistakes...will be corrected someday!

Well, anyhoo...enjoy! XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Words<strong>_

It had been an exceedingly long and sluggish day for the six teenage heroes that consisted of and prided themselves as Young Justice. The morning had been spent in combat training with heroine Black Canary, followed by an hour long lunch break, in which was graciously provided by Miss Martian. The team was then summoned to the mission room, where the Dark Knight informed them on the new assignment.

The team had immediately left afterwards, the mission taking them to the land of the rising sun, Japan, where they were to covertly observe the two largest Japanese gangs and gather information of their activities. The mission had taken nine hours and when the team had arrived back at Mount Justice, night had heavily fallen. Batman immediately debriefed and dismissed them, to take the information gathered to the other League members.

Now, still in costume, Robin plodded along with the others into the living room of the living quarters of the mountain. Albeit he was slightly drained, he was still in a humorous playful mood, while the others were silent and moody. The Boy Wonder grinned to himself, already planning a way to rouse the others.

Robin halted, watching Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis settling themselves into the three pleather black lounge chairs, all closing their eyes. Superboy and M'Gann settled and cuddled on the matching black couch, Megan resting her head on Superboy's broad shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.

Robin placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at the scene.

The four non residents of Mount Justice had to wait for their mentors before they could go home.

_So, why not play a game to pass the time?"_ Robin thought.

He ambled over to the others and settled himself cross legged onto the matching black coffee table.

"Let's play a game" Robin suggested and was instantly answered with five groans.

"Dude…too exhausted" Wally muttered.

Robin shook his head and tsked.

"Then get "hausted"" Robin quipped, looking at his friends.

"Shouldn't you be jet lagged, like the rest of us?" Artemis snapped.

Robin just smirked at the blonde archer.

"What kind of game is it, Robin?" M'Gann inquired a moment later, opening her auburn brown eyes and giving him a sincere smile.

"Knew I rely on you Miss M. Don't worry; this game is easy to play. It's a story telling kind of game"

"Sounds interesting Robin, I'll play…it'll keep me up for a bit, until you guys leave" Megan said lightly.

_"That is totally the point, my friend"_ the Boy Wonder thought amusingly.

"Sweetastic!" he replied, giving her his perky grin.

"Well…if M'Gann is going to play, then I will too" Superboy remarked nonchalantly, opening his baby blue eyes.

"What is the name of this story telling game?" Aqualad asked curiously, also opening his eyes and gazed at Robin.

"Three Words!" Robin answered and laughed at the facial expressions of his three open eyed friends.

"How intriguing, I am willing to play as well. What are the rules?" the bewildered Atlantean asked.

"Get ready for this…there are only two rules…and that is you absolutely have to use only three words. Heavy on the "absolute" part and secondly, you have to try to use "Bat" as one of the words. But don't worry about it if you can't use it, the story has to make sense" Robin answered exuberantly.

"Is this like telephone?" Artemis inquired, now opening her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Oh…old school…I'm in" Wally remarked, his green eyes snapping open.

Robin smirked.

_"Got them…"_ the Boy Wonder thought, pleased.

"This is an enhanced version Art, heavy on the "hanced", no whispering though. We'll go clockwise…so I'll begin then followed by Aqualad, Supey, M'Gann, Art, and then you, Wally. So, let's get this started!" Robin said eagerly as he clapped his hands together.

The five team mates glanced at another and then nodded.

"Okay, the theme for tonight is Batman, because he's fun to poke at" Robin said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"One night, Batman…" Robin began and nodded for Kaldur, who was on his right, to go next.<p>

"And his protégé…" Aqualad said uncertainly, glancing at Robin for assurance.

Robin nodded and grinned encouragingly, his eyes moving to Superboy.

"Went to a…" Superboy said simply, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Restaurant called the…" Megan then said.

"Burger Bat and…" Artemis added, and then glanced at Wally.

"Decided to order…" Wally said, grinning at Robin.

"A Bat Burger" Robin replied with a grin.

"And a Bat…" Aqualad said now confidently.

"Shake while Robin…" Superboy said

"Got a Big…" M'Gann said with a giggle.

Artemis: "Bat Meal and..."

Wally: "Free Bat Toy!"

Robin: "Just then, Joker…"

Aqualad: "Busted into the..."

Superboy: "Playroom of the…"

M'Gann: "Burger Bat and..."

Artemis: "Snatched Robin's toy…"

"Who began crying…" Wally added teasingly, with a wide smirk at the Boy Wonder.

The four others stifled their laughter, while Robin feigned to look appalled.

"But chased Joker…" Robin then countered, sticking his tongue out at the redhead speedster.

Aqualad:"Up the play…"

Superboy: "Tubes until they…"

M'Gann: "Came down the…"

Artemis: "Slide, where Batman…"

Wally: "Waited, sipping his…"

Robin: "Shake and then…"

Aqualad:"Said, Why Joker…"

Superboy: "Why didn't you…"

M'Gann: "Invite me to..."

Artemis:"Go down the…"

"Slide with you?" Wally finished.

The team burst out laughing, all picturing the impossible scene. Wally fell out of his chair, laughing and holding his sides, Miss Martian burying her face into Superboy's shirt as she laughed and both he and Aqualad just chuckled and shook their heads. Artemis was wiping tears from her eyes and Robin was now lying on the table as he laughed.

* * *

><p>"Let's keep going" he gasped out.<p>

"Your turn dude…" Wally managed to say, struggling to sit up.

"Oh yeah…" Robin took a deep breath.

"The Joker grinned..." the Boy Wonder then continued.

"And shook his…" Aqualad said, grinning.

"Head and said…"Superboy remarked.

"Batsy, you forgot…" Megan added.

"To pick me…" Artemis commented.

"Up from Arkham" Wally said.

"But I'll forgive…" Robin said.

"You if you…"Aqualad spoke.

"Buy me a…" Superboy added.

"Batty ice cream…" Megan added.

"Sundae with a..." Artemis replied.

"Bat on top…" Wally commented.

"Robin frowned and…" Robin added, shaking his head.

"Said…no way…" Aqualad added.

"Don't do it…" Superboy replied, grinning.

"Batman! He will…" Megan added.

"Just throw it…" Artemis commented.

"In your face…" Wally added.

"And still steal…" Robin said, sitting back up and grinned.

Aqualad: "My Bat toy"

Superboy: "Batman shook his…"

M'Gann: "Finger at Joker…"

Artemis: "And said "Only…"

Wally: "If you promise…"

"To behave and…" Robin continued.

"Give Robin his…" Aqualad said.

"Bat toy back" Superboy replied.

"The Joker said…" Megan spoke.

"Oh fine…and…" Artemis added.

"Handed Robin his…" Wally followed.

"Toy back and…" Robin continued.

Aqualad:"Then stuck his…"

Superboy: "Tongue out at…"

M'Gann: "Robin, while Batman…"

Artemis: "Had his back…"

Wally: "Turned and Robin…"

"Returned the action…" Robin remarked.

"And then sat…" Aqualad added.

"Back at the…" Superboy commented.

"Table and both…"M'Gann said.

"Joker and Robin…" Artemis added.

"Watched as Batman…" Wally said.

Robin: "Brought them all…"

Aqualad:"Batty sundaes and…"

Superboy: "They all began…"

M'Gann: "To eat but…"

Artemis: "The Joker did…"

Wally: "Exactly what Robin…"

Robin: "Had predicted and…"

Aqualad: "Joker said "Batsy…"

Superboy: "You should listen…"

M'Gann:"To your Bird…"

Artemis: "Brat more often…"

Wally: "Then he leapt…"

Robin: "Up and took…"

Aqualad: "Off, leaving the…"

Superboy: "Two heroes alone…"

M'Gann:"You got something…"

Artemis: "On your face…"

Wally: "Robin said as…"

Robin: "He finished his…"

Aqualad: "Dessert and then…"

Superboy: "Watched and laughed…"

M'Gann: "As his mentor…"

Artemis: "Wiped and licked…"

Wally: "Cream off his…"

* * *

><p>Again, the team burst out laughing; now realizing what had just been said. Tears ran down all six heroes' faces and all were clutching their sides.<p>

"Okay…is it just me or did that just sound totally wrong?" Wally inquired when he and the others had calmed down.

"It totally sounded wrong" Robin confirmed with a grin.

"I didn't even think about it until now…" Artemis admitted, shaking her head.

"As did I…did not think anything of it" Aqualad added with a small smile.

"That's the point of the game though" Robin said and laughed.

"Wonder what Batman would think?" Superboy pondered out loud.

"Eh, who cares? Like Rob said, he's fun to poke at" Wally said lightly.

"Let's finish!" M'Gann exclaimed.

"Back to you, Robin" Aqualad said.

"Alright…" Robin said, rubbing his hands together.

"Face and said…"

"Game over, Robin" a deep voice interrupted.

All six heroes were so startled, that they leapt up from their seats, seeing Batman standing in the entrance between the kitchen and living room.

"How long have you been there?" Robin demanded, with a grin.

"I heard the whole thing…it was quite…amusing"

"Glad we could "muse" you" Robin replied and then turned to his friends.

"Us. Here. Tomorrow night. And the topic...Wally" Robin remarked seriously.

With a swish of his cape, Robin followed Batman out of the room, leaving the five heroes looking at one another.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Sooo...what do you think? Did you like it or not impressed?

Should I keep going or make this a one-shot?

Please let me know...and if you want me to keep going, feel free to add three words that you would like me to use.

It can be a three word phrase or just three random words :)

Yeah...this was completely random XD

TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2: An Engaging Moment

_**A/N: **_Hey there!

Wow...20 reviews already!

Thank you all for reviewing and wanting more! :D

I am really really glad that you guys enjoyed and got a laugh out of "A Batty Adventure"

Thank you Mastah 'o' awesome for the three words! You should see plenty of two out of three! :D

Okay, since I'll be doing more one-shots of these...Odd chapters will be Justice League members, while even chapters will be reserved for Young Justice!

So, who's ready for more?

To be honest...this is more of Waltemis pairing. And there a dash of Rob/Wally fluff in the beginning, if you want to consider that "fluff"

but its nothing too much to be taken seriously :P

Enjoy and please note that I will never own Young Justice and DC Comics :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2- An "Engaging" Moment<strong>_

"Recognized: Robin B-zero-one" the familiar computerized female voice announced as the young raven haired, domino masked, and costumed hero appeared into the main lobby of Mount Justice. Robin glanced casually around, noticing how empty and silent it was. Not that he expected a roomful of League members to be parading about or his friends to be eagerly waiting for him. Shrugging his shoulders, Robin ambled casually down the corridor that would lead him to the living quarters of the base, where he knew someone had to be around.

Last night had been a blast, hanging out and having fun with the team. It was rare to see all of them that relaxed and enjoying themselves. Even Wally and Artemis didn't bicker once, at all, which was quite whelming.

_"Speaking of Wally and Artemis, I think it's about time to do something about those two…"_ Robin thought amusingly.

It was obvious that the two had feelings for another, even if they both won't and probably would never admit it. Even though tonight's Three Words would focus on Kid Flash, Robin already had a whelming idea for the story line for that would surely be amusing to see how both Wally and Artemis would react to it, and was eager to inform M'Gann, Superboy, and Aqualad on it.

As he drew near, he could hear the five undeniable voices that belong to Wally, Artemis, Superboy, M'Gann, and Kaldur and he could smell delicious aroma of food wafting through the air. Before entering the room, Robin peeked warily into the kitchen. Wally was the only one in the room, his back to the doorway and Robin.

Robin grinned mischeviously, and silently ambled to Wally's side and swiftly snatched the older teen's slice of pizza from his hand.

"Thanks" Robin uttered with a laugh, and then took a large bite of the unbitten pizza.

"Dude…not cool" Wally replied in feign disapproval, but gave his best pal a soft affectionate punch to the shoulder.

Then the freckled redhead then noticed Robin's current garment.

"Dude…its Casual Wednesday and you aren't casual!"

Robin rolled his blue eyes at Wally, glad to have his mask covering them.

"You try living in Gotham and see how long and casual you can go…believe me, it's not easy…but hey, if you want casual…this is as causal as I can get" Robin teased and unclasped his cape with one hand and whipped it playfully at the speedster, who caught the cape with ease.

"Sweet!…I got another souvenir! A souvenir to remember this insane game and of course, our lovable Robin" Wally commented as he followed Robin into the living room, where the others were, and waved Robin's cape with one hand and grinned victoriously.

"You gave him your cape?" Artemis inquired incredulously to Robin, and then raised an eyebrow as Wally wrapped the long black and gold cape around him and settled himself in the seat next to her.

"Yeah, in attempt to look more casual…had to do a last minute job in Gotham" Robin explained with a grin.

"Aww…That's so sweet of you to give it to Wally" M'Gann replied, smiling warmly.

"Haha…yeah, I always knew it was one of things Wally had always wanted from me" Robin replied teasingly.

"Oh yeah…now I can cuddle in it when I miss you" Wally teased back.

Robin snickered at the redhead.

It was best to change the topic and get down to the game.

"So Wally, ready to be tortured and humiliated?" the Boy Wonder inquired.

"Hey, I can handle anything you throw at me, sweetheart"

"Ugh…knock it off you two love birds" Artemis groaned in disgust.

Robin laughed.

"Why don't we trade places then, Artie? The way you and Wally bicker all the time, it's obviously clear who the love birds around here are" Robin commented lightheartedly.

"Dude…we don't like each other like that! She's sooo not my type!" Wally protested.

"And he's so not my type or ever will be" Artemis growled and grabbed a pillow from behind her, throwing at the Boy Wonder.

Robin laughed and dodged the attack.

"So, can we get going with the game, already?" Superboy interjected impatiently.

"Okay, but first, I need to see Aqualad, M'Gann, and you in the kitchen" Robin answered and slipped from the room. When the three team members entered the kitchen, Robin immediately pressed his index finger to his lips and pointed to M'Gann, then his at his frontal temple, and then at the three of them.

The auburn haired,eyed, and green skinned girl nodded in comprehension and mentally linked them up.

_"What's up?" Superboy inquired immediately._

_"Okay…the theme for tonight is KF. But…we all know that he and Artie have something going on between them, right? Well…let's steer this story in a crazy direction...let's say...an engaging direction. Just to see how they react"Robin thought._

_"Awww…that is so sweet that you are trying to play cupid, Robin" Miss M replied with a giggle._

_"Sure, I'm okay with it" Superboy replied nonchalantly._

_"Well, I suppose it would be interesting to see what unfolds with this" Aqualad thought curiously._

"Then let's do this!" Robin said vocally.

* * *

><p>Wally and Artemis gazed intently at the three returnees, who just smiled at the two as they rentered the room and resumed thier places.<p>

"Why so serious?" Robin inquired jokingly at the two.

"You guys are up to something" Artemis stated, her eyes narrowing at Robin.

"Maybe…or maybe not" Aqualad said softly, a smile forming on his face.

Robin cleared his throat.

"Again, the theme for tonight is KF. You can either try to use Flash where it seems fitting. We will go in the same order as last night. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"One Friday evening…" Robin started.

"Wally was dressed…" Aqualad continued.

"Up in a…" Superboy added.

"Flashy but cute…" M'Gann said with a giggle.

"Bunny suit that-"

Robin, Artemis, Megan, Superboy, and Aqualad erupted into laughter.

"WHOA! TIME OUT!" Wally immediately shouted, forming his hands in a "T" for a time out.

"What's the problem Wally…can't handle it?" Robin gasped out.

"We barely even started with you…" Artemis said snidely as she calmed down.

"C'mon guys…this is not fair!"

"Actually it is" Superboy replied, with a grin.

"But she did it on purpose!"

"Wally can't take it…Wally can't take it" Robin repeated in a sing song voice.

"I can totally take it. I bet I would be the most adorable guy in a bunny suit anyway" Wally sulked, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Awww...poor Wally" Megan giggled.

Robin laughed and settled himself on the floor, leaning back against the wall.

"Okay Bunny Boy, continue" Artemis demanded, but then saw a mischievous gleam in the green eyes of the redhead.

"Uh oh…" she muttered to herself.

"Oh..oh...I got this!" Wally announced and cleared his throat dramatically.

"Artemis loved and…" Wally stated, flashing a wide grin at the blonde archer, who looked shocked, but to everyone's surprise, a small smile formed on her face.

"Nice comeback"

Wally blinked several times in surprise and then returned the smile.

"Thanks, Artemis…"

The two stared at another, and the team noticed that the two were looking at another differently, not glaring, but as something more.

Robin grinned.

His plan was working, if not exactly the way he had imagined it.

"Robin's turn" M'Gann said cheerfully,casting the Boy Wonder a glance.

The Boy Wonder nodded and then pondered for a moment.

"Gave him a…" he said thoughtfully.

"An affectionate hug…" Aqualad added, with a teasing smile at the two targets.

"And kiss which…" Superboy continued, smirking.

"Made Wally blush…" M"Gann replied.

"And he held…"Artemis added, eyeing the speedster.

"Up a flashy…" Wally said lightly, leaning back in his seat and gazed back at Artemis.

Robin began laughing once more, falling onto his side, and clenched his sides.

The five teammates glanced at one another, unsure what was so amusing to the youngest member of the team.

"What is so comical, Robin?" Aqualad inquired as he and the others watched Robin picked himself up and wiped the tears that had escaped from under his domino mask. The teen doubled over, head hanging down, trying to calm himself down.

Once he was calm, he sat up straight and pointed a black gloved finger at Wally.

"Wally, my friend…you just set yourself and Artemis up" Robin said finally.

"Great" both Wally and Artemis groaned.

Knowing Robin, it was going to be something either witty or embarrassing.

Robin took a deep breath.

"Gold engagement ring…" the Boy Wonder uttered dramatically.

"Awwww…" Megan uttered sweetly, while Superboy immediately did a face palm.

Aqualad just chuckled, watching his friend's reactions.

Artemis and Wally looked utterly stunned, looking at Robin, then slowly at each other.

"You grab him and I tickle him...show no mercy" Artemis said seriously to Wally, who nodded in assent.

The speedster and archer stood up.

Robin scrambled to his feet.

"C'mon…can't we talk this over?" Robin inquired with a nervous laugh and then dashed towards the kitchen.

Wally and Artemis took off after the Boy Wonder, leaving Megan, Superboy, and Aqualad alone.

"Well, that was certainly interesting" Aqualad commented softly.

"And sweet…and romantic, in a funny cute sort of way" M'Gann added with a giggle.

"Maybe that will be our thing…" she teased Superboy.

"No…way" the blacked haired boy said, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>It grew quiet as the three waited.<p>

"FINISH THE STORY!" Robin yelled at the three as he instantly appeared and flew by, but suddenly skidded to a stop in front of Artemis as she appeared at one doorway, cutting him off.

Wally zoomed up behind the Boy Wonder.

Robin was trapped between the two.

"Let's finish the story first…then you can torture me" Robin suggested.

"Fine" Artemis replied.

"Why not…since you decided to get us engage" Wally replied.

"So…Aqualad, Supey, and Miss M, you know what to do" Robin said, glancing at the three sitting members.

Aqualad nodded.

"Wally got down..." the Atlantean continued.

"Onto one knee…" Superboy added.

"And said to…" Megan added ecstatically.

"Artemis, Will you…" Artemis whispered, her gaze locking with Wally's.

"Please marry me?" Wally whispered back.

Robin noticed the two were not paying attention to him, and took the chance to escape.

Then he, Aqualad, Superboy, and M'Gann clapped.

"The End…see, it was meant to be…" Robin remarked teasingly.

"Huh?" Artemis snapped out of her daze, her eyes falling on Robin.

"Wally…he slipped past us…get him!"

Megan, Superboy, and Aqualad laughed as the two older teens chased after their younger prey, hearing Wally's question as they rushed out of the room:

"So Artie, would you really love to see me in a bunny suit?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Sooo...that was "An "Engaging" Moment"!

Sorry if it wasn't as amusing as "A Batty Adventure"

Feel free to review!

Oh...which Justice League member would you like to see in the next chapter?

I already got a couple suggestions for Flash, Green Arrow, and Aquaman. I'll put up a poll, so vote! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrow Goes

_**A/N: **_Hey there! :D

Thankies for all the reviews, alerts, favs...and taking the poll!

So...you voted and this is what you get!

Enjoy...it may not be as amusing as the others...but eh...

And if our League member is OOC...sorry!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three- The Arrow Goes<strong>_

"C'mon Supey…You gotta move your body like the one on your side of the screen"

"Grrr…I am…but it's going fast"

"Dude, this is the easiest level"

"I'm trying! It's just not working!"

Robin sat in one of the black lounge chairs, watching and laughing as Wally attempted to show Superboy how to play "Just Dance" on the Wii. So far, it had been a constant struggle to finish a dance between the speedster and the super strength boy.

Superboy had crused three Wii remotes so far, luckily Robin had bought extras, knowing Superboy's temper and impatience.

"Just follow the movements"

"It's harder than it looks!"

"You're impossible Supe"

"This game is impossible" Superboy growled in frustration and slammed the controller onto the coffee table, before storming off to the kitchen.

"Hey, M'Gann…maybe you should teach Supey how to dance" Robin called out.

"Hmmm…I think that would be fun" M"Gann replied pleasantly, from the kitchen.

At the moment, she was busy making cookies for them to munch on.

"Yeah, I think M'Gann would be a better mentor then Wally" Superboy voice rang out.

"Hey, I tried…" Wally replied and shrugged his shoulders, then glanced at Robin.

"Hey Rob…how about you and I go? " Wally inquired, with a smirk.

Robin leapt up and adjusted his shades.

"Count me in…For the song…How about Hot'N'Cold?"

"Dude…Katy Perry, seriously?"

Robin snickered.

"What's the matter, afraid you can't pull off the moves?"

"Oh I can pull off the moves…and you'll be eating them!" Wally replied eagerly.

Robin laughed and grabbed the controller that hadn't been smashed by Superboy.

The dance began, both boys moving to the beat.

Robin and Wally both sang as they danced.

* * *

><p>Just then, Aqualad entered the living room and raised an eyebrow at his singing and dancing friends.<p>

"Am I interrupting?" the Atlantean inquired curiously, wondering why Wally and Robin were moving strangely.

"Nah…we're just playing…err...Dancing" Robin answered cheerfully.

"And singing" Wally added.

"Oh…I see…" Aqualad replied softly and took a seat in the nearest chair and watched, becoming amused as the two boys performed.

"Cookies are done!" Megan said cheerfully as she, Superboy, and Wolf came into the room.

"Hello Aqualad" she greeted, setting down the tray, and leviated drinks to the table.

"Hello M'Gann…Superboy…Wolf" he greeted warmly, receiving a smile, a nod, and a lick.

"So, when's Artie supposed to be here?" Wally inquired, as the dance inally ended, throwing his remote down and attacked the pile of fresh baked cookies that M'Gann had set down.

"She's out with Green Arrow" Robin replied, shoving Wally away from the plate of cookies and snatched one.

"She promised to be here for Three Words" Wally complained, falling onto his back on the carpeted floor.

Robin, Aqualad, Megan, and Superboy shared amused looks with another.

Could it be that Wally missed Artemis?

"She'll be here soon, Lover Boy" Robin teased.

"I'm not a "Lover Boy". Just want her to be here so we can start the game"

"What game would that be?" an amused male voice inquired.

The five teens glanced to the doorway, to see Artemis and Green Arrow in the entrance.

"It's called Three Words…just a game" Artemis answered nonchalantly.

"It's quite hilarious, actually" Robin remarked with a grin.

"Mind if I join then?" the green clad man inquired, returning Robin's grin.

"Don't you have to go...Uh…back to Star City…or the Justice League headquarters and do hero stuff?" Artemis inquired hastily.

The man laughed and patted his protégé on the shoulder.

"Now Artemis…all work and no play makes Green Arrow a dull man"

So, Green Arrow strode over and sat on the end of the couch and winked at M'Gann and Superboy.

"Now, come on and show me how it's done"

* * *

><p>Once everyone had settled themselves around the room, Robin explained to the new player how the game went.<p>

"You should have been here when we did Batman" Wally commented.

"Or when Wally and Artemis got engaged" Robin teased, and instantly received two intimidating glares.

Green Arrow laughed lightheartedly.

"Boy, you kids just come up with crazy stuff these days"

"Just wait until we do yours" Aqualad replied teasingly.

"Which we are doing tonight, since you're the guest" Robin declared.

"Everyone ready?" the Boy Wonder then inquired, receiving six nods.

"Green Arrow was" Robin started.

"A handsome fellow" the eldest hero in the room continued, with a grin.

"Who enjoyed following" Aqualad continued.

"Green arrows that" Superboy said.

"Pointed to any" Miss M added.

"Green colored clothing…" Artemis said smugly, giving her mentor a smirk, who just shook his head in amusement in return.

"Or any green" Wally replied.

Robin pondered a moment, and then gave a mischievous grin.

"Vegetables that sang"

"His theme song" Green Arrow replied.

The group laughed exuberantly.

"And followed him" Aqualad then continued.

"Everywhere he went" Superboy added.

"And Green Arrow" M'Gann said.

"Ran into his" Artemis added.

"Lovely green sparrow" Wally remarked.

"Who gave him" Robin continued, snatching another cookie.

"A ride to" Green Arrow said amusingly, also taking a cookie.

"Red Arrow's lair" Aqualad added, taking a sip of milk.

"And they played" Superboy said, with a grin.

"A game of" M'Gann uttered.

Artemis smirked mischievously.

"Dance Dance Revolution" the blond archer said.

Green Arrow groaned as the team snickered.

"Because they loved" Wally continued.

"All the colorful" Robin said.

"Arrows on the" Aqualad uttered softly and smiled.

"Screen and they" Superboy said, now taking a cookie.

"Played all night" M'Gann added, watching Superboy.

"Until they fell" Artemis remarked.

"Asleep standing up" Wally finished.

* * *

><p>Again the group laughed, picturing the scene.<p>

"Can you picture Red playing that?" Robin inquired between breaths.

"Perhaps..if he was…in a good mood" Aqualad replied thoughtfully.

"Or if he was on a date" Wally suggested.

"Well…Green Arrow, you just played Three Words. What do you think?" Robin inquired.

The blonde haired man laughed as he stood up.

"I think the League needs something like this" he answered.

The team laughed.

"Well kids, gotta run…got places to go, people to see…thanks for the entertainment" Green Arrow then said.

"Anytime" the six heroes uttered in unison.

The master archer nodded to Artemis and then left the room.

"Well…that was interesting" Wally commented, glancing at Artemis.

"Yeah, it was" Artemis agreed.

Robin and Aqualad exchanged amused glances, while Megan stood up.

"So, Superboy, would you like me to guide you with Just Dance?"

Superboy also stood up and grinned.

"As long as we don't fall asleep standing up"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Yep...not the best one-shot, but it could have been worse.

Well..anyhoo, tell me what you think! XD

Cuz you guys are really awesome and so are your opinions!

I am not telling you who the next victim...err..theme...because I am mean like that :P lol

So, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Super Bonding Moment

**_A/N: _**Hey there!

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

So, here we are, with Chapter 4!

Okay...need to warn you...This is a Robin/Superboy focus one-shot.

It is filled with slight humor..but more focused on friendship and brotherly-like bonding.

Oh a dash of angst and hurt/comfort.

Hey...I didn't say all of these would be funny. :P

Oh, thanks to mastah 'o' awesome, who suggested a Superman sad Three Words...but I decided to alter it slightly.

Disclaimer: Ugh...If I actually did own Young Justice, DC Comics, or even Cartoon Network, then I wouldn't have to worry about typing this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4- Super Touching Moment<strong>_

"So Supey, feeling the aster yet?" the slender lithe raven haired, thirteen year old hero inquired with a laugh as he back flipped away from his larger and powerful opponent.

"Not yet…at least not until I beat you" Superboy, the sixteen year old midnight black hair and blued eyed teen replied lightly, deflecting the incoming roundhouse kick with his arms and attempted to deliver a punch at his target, who gracefully dodged the blow and went in for one of his own, to only have Superboy catch his fist.

"Well, I just hope you won't be too disconcerted when I beat you" Robin replied smugly, kneeing Superboy in the gut, which didn't do too much damage, but got the expected result...the taller teen let go of his captured fist. Then Robin was leaping and dodging more of the older teen's attacks.

"Will you hold still for a minute?" Superboy inquired, pausing and watching the Boy Wonder perform back flips and somersaults around the holographic training pad.

Robin crouched down and adjusted his shades with a hand.

"Sorry…kind of feeling asterous" Robin quipped cheerfully.

"You and your sayings…" Superboy commented with a shake of his head, and then rushed towards him.

Robin grinned and remained in his crouch.

_"Poor Supey…hate to bring him down"_ Robin thought and then pushed off the ground and flipped in the air as Superboy skidded to a stop where Robin had been.

Robin landed silently back into a crouch behind him and lashed out a leg, swipe kicking the older teen's legs out from under him.

Robin laughed as Superboy landed supine on the floor with a grunt.

"Ouch…that didn't look or feel whelming" Robin remarked as he straightened up from his crouch and peered down at Superboy.

"No…not really" the supine teen agreed and took Robin's hand and let him ease him to his feet.

Robin grinned.

"Good match, Supey. You kept me on my toes"

Superboy chuckled.

"I did, didn't I? But I hate those swipe kicks"

"Why? Ever since Black Canary floored you with one?"

"Yeah"

"I'll let you win next time, okay?"

"Hey, I could easily take you down…but this is training, not a fight to the death" Superboy replied as he and Robin started strolling towards the living quarters of Mount Justice.

"Hmmm" Robin hummed in response.

"So, what should we do now?" the taller teen inquired.

"How about a snack? That bout made me hungry" Robin replied as his stomach gave a low grumble.

Superboy snickered, with his super hearing, he heard it easily...and loudly.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Superboy leaned against the counter, watching as the Boy Wonder rummage through the steel fridge.<p>

"Who does the grocery shopping around here?" Robin's muffled voice came from the fridge.

"M"Gann and I…who else would it be? Red Tornado?" Superboy replied sarcastically.

The Boy Wonder didn't respond, the noisy shuffling of plastic and food drowned out Superboy.

"Ooh! Pizza rolls!" Robin exclaimed, appearing from behind the freezer door and held up a large bag of the desired food.

"Sounds good" Superboy commented loudly, as his stomach gave a loud gurgle. He watched as Robin dumped half the bag onto one of M'gann's large cookie sheets and preheated the oven.

"I assume you are making enough for everyone" he stated nonchalantly.

"Perfect snack to eat with TW"

"So, you should tell me who is the topic"

Robin smirked as he leaned against the island table.

"Now Supey, if I told you…I would have to kill you, or knock you out"

Superboy arched a black eyebrow.

"Kill me? Knock me out? Yeah, good luck with that"

The two boys laughed.

"So, you and Miss M seem pretty content"

"Yeah…M'Gann is great to be around with" Superboy said with a grin.

Robin grinned back.

"Supey and Miss M sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby Supey in a baby carriage" Robin sang teasingly as he slid the pan into the oven and set the timer, and then faced Superboy.

The super strength boy rolled his eyes in response.

"You should talk…you were practically drooling, or should I say "Wally"ing over Zatanna" Superboy teased.

Robin's face flushed a dark red and he quickly spun around.

"He just had to say that…so not asterous" the slender hero muttered under his breath.

"I heard that. Sensitive hearing, remember?" Superboy remarked, pleased that he had gotten to the Boy Wonder.

* * *

><p>Just then, two pairs of footsteps were heard, and Artemis and M'gann appeared into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Superboy, hey Robin" M'gann greeted in her cheerful tone, while Artemis exchanged nods with Superboy.

"Hey" both boys replied.

Robin turned around when he felt that it was safe enough to show his face.

"So how was the girl bonding shopping?" he inquired casually.

"The shopping went fine" Artemis answered, setting her bags down.

"Yeah it was great and fun!" Megan added.

"Where are Aqualad and Wally? They should be here by now" Artemis then inquired.

"I'm sure they'll be here in a few. You up for some pizza rolls?" Superboy replied.

"Ooh…pizza rolls…count me in" Artemis responded eagerly.

"So... what did you two get?" Robin inquired, his curiosity getting the best of him and attempted to peek into the bags.

Both girls yelped and M'gann levitated the bags away.

"You are getting as bad as Wally" Artemis said to Robin, shaking her blonde head in disbelief.

"I was only curious…I only wanted a peek" Robin whined teasingly, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Did someone just say my name?" the redhead speedster inquired with a grin.

Aqualad also appeared in the doorway and greeted the others.

"You're late" Artemis remarked disapprovingly to Wally.

"Sorry Artie…had to pick up my favorite drink…wanna share?"

"Share germs with you? Pass"

"Aw, c'mon…you know you want to"

While Artemis and Wally continued their teasing dispute, Robin had ambled back to the oven and removed the rolls from the oven. He then slammed the pan down and turned around to face the others.

"Come and get them!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, everyone was settled in their favorite spots around the living room, munching and drinking. Robin had engulfed his pizza rolls and stood up and cleared his throat.<p>

"For our favorite game Three Words, our special theme for tonight is the one…the only…the amazing and powerful…Superboy!" Robin announced.

Superboy gave a feign scowl and glare at the Boy Wonder.

"Should had guessed that myself" he grumbled.

"Aw, it will be fun" Megan said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Sweet…Supey gets it this time" Wally commented eagerly.

"This will be interesting" Artemis added.

"Three words only and use "Super" as much as possible"

Robin: "It was a"

Aqualad:"Dull kind of"

Superboy: "Day at Mount"

M'Gann: "Justice, where Superboy"

Artemis: "And his super"

Wally: "Awesome talented friends"

Robin: Were being super"

Aqualad: "Jaded. So they"

Superboy: "Made Superboy pick"

M'Gann: "Out a movie"

Artemis: "To watch, to"

Wally: "Pass the time"

Robin: "Until the League"

Aqualad: "Requested their assistance"

Superboy: "To kick some"

M'Gann: Super bad guy"

Artemis: "Butt and make"

Wally: "The League super"

Robin: "Proud of them."

Aqualad: "Until that time,"

Superboy: "The team would"

M'gann: "watch movies and"

Artemis: "Superboy picked out"

Wally: "A movie called"

Robin grinned.

"Super Asterous Ninjas" he said and then laughed.

The others shook their heads and smiled, amusingly.

They should had known, it was such a Robin response.

"Which sounded super" Aqualad continued.

"Whelming to them" Superboy added.

"So they watch" M'gann went.

"And was super" Artemis remarked.

"Into the movie" Wally said.

Robin: "And were eating"

Aqualad: "A super bowl"

Superboy: "Of popcorn and"

M'gann: "Super fresh cookies!"

Artemis: "And they were"

Wally: "Having a super"

Robin: "Good time and"

Aqualad: "Were feeling pretty"

Superboy: "Super satisfied until"

M'gann: "The movie ended"

Artemis:"And just then,"

Wally: Six members of"

Robin: "The Justice League"

Aqualad: "Came into the"

Superboy: "Cave and summoned"

M'gann: "Them to the"

Artemis: Mission room where"

Wally: "They were assigned"

"A mentor-protégé-"

Suddenly, a few pizza rolls went flying in all directions, hitting Wally in the face, landing in Artemis hair, and another landed in Kaldur's lap.

The coffee table before the couch snapped in two by a large fist.

Superboy growled fiercely at Robin before stomping out of the room, smashing anything that was in his way, leaving everyone in the room wide eyed and silent.

"Superboy!" Megan collected herself and dashed after the Boy of Steel.

Robin sat there, his eyes flickering to the floor, guilt rushing through him.

Why did he say that? He obviously knew, as well as the others how sensitive Superboy was about the "mentor-protégé" subject. Yet, he had obviously done a Wally and said it without thinking.

"Dude…that wasn't smooth" Wally commented, receiving a harsh smack from Artemis.

"Then I guess I've been hanging out with you too much lately" Robin replied weakly.

Artemis snickered.

"We better see how Superboy is doing" Aqualad said softly.

Wally and Artemis nodded and rapidly left the room, while Aqualad ambled to Robin and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"We know you did not mean to offend anyone. Especially Superboy" the tall Atlantean said.

"Yeah…well, I did a Wally and screwed things up" Robin replied and stood up.

"On the bright side, at least it wasn't Zatanna" Aqualad remarked with an amused chuckle.

Robin groaned and headed after the others, with Aqualad right on his heels.

"Superboy will forgive you" Aqualad then said.

An enraged growl vibrated through the hallway.

"After he calms down" Aqualad added nervously.

"I hope so, Kaldur. We were having a good time" Robin said and then sighed.

There would be a lot of yelling before that happened.

* * *

><p>Robin and Aqualad entered the lobby area of the base.<p>

Superboy had his back turned to them and Wally, Artemis, and M'gann crowded around him.

"Superboy" Aqualad called out.

The teen deviated around and gave a fierce scowl at them.

"Supey…I am sorry" Robin said.

"Yeah, right"

"I didn't mean to say-"

"Then why say it? You know how Superman feels about me! How he can barely stand looking or talking to me…to be near me! You don't know how it feels not to be wanted or loved by the man you thought would be like a father to you!" he snapped angrily, his blue eyes flashing with hurt and anger while glaring at sadden masked blue ones.

It was deathly silent.

Superboy was breathing heavily, fists clenched at his sides.

Robin gave a weak laugh.

"Oh, now you think it's funny?" Superboy inquired angrily.

"Actually, I do know how it feels, Supey. Do you think it's been easy having Batman as a mentor…as a father figure?"

"At least you have one" Superboy growled.

"True…but in the beginning, Bats was just like how Superman is now, detached" Robin paused, gazing at the teen before him.

"It's like being a ghost or a shadow and when you are around the one you want to notice you and they don't see or hear you…it hurts…"

Unexpectedly,Robin swiftly ran up and hugged him.

Superboy glanced down at the Boy Wonder, unsure on what to do.

"The hurt will go away, Supey. He will see and accept you…and love you. It may take time and may seem hopeless...But he will. And I am sorry for saying that-"

Robin was cut off as he felt Robin felt two muscular arms wrapped around him in a hug.

"Awwww" Artemis and M'gann cooed.

"It's okay…and you're right…and I am sorry too, I shouldn't have reacted like that" Superboy replied.

"Group hug!" Wally exclaimed, throwing his arms around Robin and Superboy.

Aqualad smiled and joined M'gann in the group hug.

Artemis sighed and shrugged her shoulders before wrapping her arms around Wally and M'gann.

"Oh, here's an idea, Supey…I could always talk to Batman about adopting you…we could be Super Bat bros" Robin suggested.

The six heroes burst out laughing, still holding onto each other.

"What's going on here?" the tranquil voice of Superman inquired, causing the teens to look towards the entrance, where Superman, Batman, Black Canary, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado stood.

"Just having a group hug…err…moment" Superboy answered, gazing intently at the Man of Steel.

" Why can't the League have group moments like that?" the Flash inquired, hands on hips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Yep...that was Chapter 4 for you.

So...what do you think of it? Good? Bad? Crazy?

Review and tell me! If you want...and maybe you'll get a yummy Bat Cookie!

Til next time...stay calm and be whelmed! :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Canary Sings

_**A/N: **_Okay...here is Chapter 5!

So...I decided to give the guys a break...

So hopefully you will enjoy this! :)

Disclaimer: Does Not Own!

Any grammer mistakes will be fixed later on. I am in a rush XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5- The Canary Sings<strong>_

"Nice technique kiddo…but try again" the attractive blonde, blue eyed and black clad heroine remarked as she defected her young opponent's agile punches. The opponent grinned, nonchalant to her solid defense against his attacks.

"If you insist BC" the Boy Wonder replied lightly and lashed out again, delivering agile punches and kicks at her. And again, Black Canary deflected and avoided the incoming and speedy attacks. Then, she went on the offensive, driving Robin back with her punches and kicks as well.

"Nice moves BC…but try again" Robin remarked smugly, as he flipped over her as she attempted to swipe kick him.

Black Canary just smirked as she straightened out from her crouch.

"If you insist"

The heroine charged, noting Robin's body reactions. Knowing his fighting style, he would either leap out of the way or flip over her as before. So, she would meet him head on.

Robin grinned as Black Canary drew closer. Then, he pushed off the ground with his limber legs and leapt into the air, about to execute a flip. But his masked eyes widen as a black sole combat boot struck him in the torso, sending him crashing and rolling across the training pad. Black Canary landed gracefully with a soft thud on her feet, ambled over to the fallen hero, and offered her hand.

Robin grinned weakly and accepted her hand and was eased to his feet.

"Nice kick…that actually hurt. Let's not tell anyone about this"

"Tell us what?"

Dinah laughed as the five members of the Young Justice team entered the room.

Robin gave her a bat-like glare, which she found cute and amusing.

Then she glanced at the questioner, the redhead speedster and best pals with the Boy Wonder, Wally West.

"Nothing…just that I bested Robin in our short bout"

"Black Canary!" Robin groaned loudly as his fellow teammates snickered amusingly.

"Don't feel bad Rob, she's kicked our butts a lot more then you" Wally then said, zooming up and patting Robin's shoulder.

"Yeah…I know" Robin replied and shoved Wally playfully away.

"Well, next time, I am going to make sure I see Rob get whumped" Wally then remarked, receiving a punch from Robin.

"Come on guys…let's go do Three Words" M'gann suggested as she and Superboy crossed the room, heading towards the team's designated spot, the living room.

"Wonder who is the theme is this time" Artemis said thoughtfully as Wally zoomed back next to her.

"Only Rob knows…I'm betting Captain Marvel…or Green Lantern. Wait, no! Wonder Woman!" Wally said excitedly.

"I don't think so…I think it's gonna be…"

Robin, Dinah, and Aqualad watched the archer and speedster follow M'gann and Superboy out the room.

"Mind if I sit in on this?" she inquired curiously.

Robin grinned.

"Sure!"

"I assume that Green Arrow told you about our little game?" Aqualad inquired.

Dinah laughed as she walked between the two boys.

"Oh yeah…How you made him ride a green sparrow to Red's lair, where they played Dance Dance Revolution until they fell asleep standing up. Cute. But you honestly don't want to see Green Arrow dance"

"And then I heard you and Wally dancing and singing to Katy Perry" Black Canary commented amusingly to Robin.

"Hey…it was fun" he replied with a grin.

"And it was interesting to walk into" Aqualad added with a smile.

"Just wait for this TW" Robin replied, already formulating the theme and storyline in his mind.

The three heroes entered the living room, where the four members had already taken their usual places. Aqualad settled on the empty end of the couch, while Robin sat on top of the new coffee table. Black Canary stood and leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of her.

"Just pretend I am not even here" she said.

"If you insist" Robin replied lightly.

"Today's theme is a special and lovely heroine…Black Canary"

There was chorus of "oohs"

Robin glanced at Black Canary, who arched an eyebrow, suggesting "Do your worst"

Robin winked at her and then glanced at his friends.

"Black Canary was" Robin began.

"Known for her" Aqualad went next.

"Super sonic scream" Superboy added.

"Which was very" M'gann said.

"Deafening and blew" Artemis said, then glanced at Wally.

"Enemies away but" Wally added, grinning.

"Drew Black Canaries" Robin continued, smugly.

"To her whenever" Aqualad added lightly.

"She screamed or" Superboy said with a chuckle.

"Sang. One day," M'gann added with a smile.

"Black Canary was" Artemis replied.

"With Green Arrow" Wally said, glancing to Robin.

Robin: "And she sang"

Aqualad: "To him while"

Superboy: "They were walking"

M'gann: "Through a black"

Artemis: "Paved path at"

Wally: "The park and"

Robin: "Black Canaries flew"

Aqualad: "All around them"

Superboy: "And Green Arrow"

M'gann: Inquired, "Why Canary"

Artemis: "Can you airy"

The team chuckled at Artemis's three words, another coming from the wall.

So, they knew that the heroine was amused by it so far.

"This black feathered" Wally continued.

"Thicket? It is" Robin added, with a grin.

"Hard to see" Aqualad said with another chuckle.

"You, my darling" Superboy added, receiving grins and approved nods.

"They flock whenever" M'gann continued.

"I sing and" Artemis said.

"I don't know" Wally continued.

Robin: "Why" she replied"

Aqualad: "Green Arrow laughed"

Superboy: And said, "Maybe"

M'gann: "You should stop"

Artemis: "Singing, my bird"

The team burst out laughing, imagining the scene in their minds.

Black Canary rolled her eyes but smiled.

_"Teenagers"_ she thought amusingly.

Once the group settled down, they continued.

Wally:"Black Canary gasped"

Robin: "And then said"

Aqualad: "But I love"

Superboy: "To sing to"

M'gann: "You, my love"

The team snickered and grinned at another.

Again, Dinah rolled her eyes and remained silent.

Artemis: "The flock of"

Wally: "Black Canaries chirped"

Robin: "Harmonically with her"

Aqualad:" While the couple"

Superboy: "Danced and sang"

M'gann: "Down the path"

Artemis: "Until they came"

Wally: "To a gorgeous"

Robin: "Meadow and saw"

Aqualad: "Two large birds."

Superboy: "One was a"

M'gann: Black Canary and"

Artemis: "The other was"

Wally: "A green sparrow"

Robin: "So Black Canary"

Aqualad: "And Green Arrow"

Superboy: "Climbed onto their"

M'gann: "Birds and flew"

Artemis: "Off into the"

Wally: "Sunset and then"

Robin: "Lived Happily Ever"

Aqualad: "After…The End"

The team burst out laughing, glancing at Dinah, who still stood leaning against the wall, with motley of amusement, with slight embarrassment and exasperation on her face.

She shook her head.

"That was unbelievable. That sounded like a cheesy Disney movie"

The team laughed harder, Robin and Wally falling onto the floor, clutching their sides, while Superboy and M'gann clung to another, and Artemis doubled over in her seat.

"So, who's the genius behind this game?" Dinah inquired.

"Robin" the five members of the team gasped out simultaneously.

Robin jerked up upright and laughed.

"Actually…it wasn't my idea…"

"Then who came up with it?" Aqualad inquired.

"Vamprella" Robin replied, with a grin.

"Who's Vamprella?" Wally inquired, now calmed down.

Robin smirked.

"Wouldn't you guys like to know?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Hope you guys liked it!


	6. Chapter 6: Everyone Hurts Differently

_**A/N:** _Ooh...we are on Chapter Six already XD

Thank you alll for all the alerts, favs, and reviews and support!

Okay...there's a few things I have to say about this chapter.

First, this took me longer to write because this was heavily based on "Failsafe" (which was uber amazing and crazy!) and takes place within a week of it. Second, this is a M'gann/Robin and more team bonding as well as another hurt/comfort with a mix of other things...Third, that I hope you enjoy this!

I apologize beforehand if anyone seems OOC... but they went through a tramatic experience...so yeah. Grammer mistakes will be taken care of sometime in the future.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still have no ownage of Young Justice, DC Comics, or Cartoon Network...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six- Everyone Hurts Differently<strong>_

It was supposed to be a training exercise.

A simple…no, scratch that, a complex training exercise. It had been designed to escalate the dilemma in response to the team's actions. They had known that it wasn't real and had felt impassive about everything that had occurred. That was, until one unexpected subconscious reaction turned the harmless exercise into a dangerous realistic one...

Robin didn't blame M'gann in the slightest for what had happened. Neither did the others or the League members.

Well, Robin wasn't certain about how Bruce felt about it, for they hadn't spoken much since the incident.

A few "Are you okays?" and "I'm fines" and then the subject was dropped.

Dick didn't feel like discussing it.

Instead, he threw on his headphones and blocked out the world with loud music.

When he did feel like deeply discusing it, Bruce was gone during the day, being the image he projected as a socialite to Gotham. There was Alfred, but Dick just couldn't bring himself to trouble the loyal butler. At night, Batman expected him to be over it, act as if it didn't affect him as much as it actually did.

And he was trying to do that, to get over it, to be strong, and move on as Batman expected of him. But the incident had made him contemplate, realize, and doubt several things about himself that he knew that he could never reveal to Bruce…or Batman.

Telling Black Canary those certain things during his "therapy" session didn't ease the burden or the pain.

But this wasn't about him.

Definitely not about him.

It was about M'gann.

M'gann was suffering the most in his opinion. Sure, he knew the others were suffering as much as he was, but M'gann was the most inexperienced and innocent one of them all. She blamed herself for the incident, regardless of the countless assurances that it wasn't her fault. Robin knew that she was also inexperienced with death… and he sincerely hoped that that this failed exercise wouldn't permanently scar her…for he knew that all too well…

They all knew that you couldn't control your subconscious and that sometimes it was difficult to define virtual reality from reality...

* * *

><p>"Recognized: Robin: B-zero-one"<p>

"Recognized: "Batman-zero-two"

Robin strolled uneasily into the lobby of the base with Batman following right behind him. His shaded azure eyes fell onto his four friends and teammates, who still looked as gloomy as he still felt. The mentors were there as well, standing beside their protégés, along with J'onn, Superman, and Black Canary, who stood further away from the group.

Nobody spoke.

"We have League business to attend to. Keep yourselves entertained" Batman said gruffly to the team, not even glancing or acknowledging the group as he swiftly left Robin.

_"A typical Batman move"_ Robin thought numbly as he watched Green Arrow, Flash, and Aquaman uttered comforting words and fondly patted their protégé's shoulders before following the Dark Knight and Man of Steel out of the room. An emotional lump immediately rose in Robin's throat at the sight, but he quickly swallowed it down.

_"Suck it up Grayson. Suck it up…you're the protégé of Batman, remember?"_ he thought forlornly.

Black Canary lingered around after the other League members had left, casting each of them a glance.

"I know you guys are still hurting…still haunted by the incident. But try to have some fun…it will help. Play that wacky "Three Words" game" she said and suggested gently and gave them a warm smile.

Her eyes flickered to Robin, who gave her a nod and a half hearted grin.

He did what he had to do in the exercise and he would do whatever needed to be done to keep the team from falling apart now.

Again, it wasn't about him.

Then the heroine sauntered off, her combat boots thudding with each step until there was only silence.

Nobody made a move or a sound.

"So…where's M'gann?" Robin inquired quietly, noticing she hadn't been with the others and he knew the reason why.

She was probably isolating herself from them, sinking deeper into her guilt and sorrow. Dick knew…he had done the same thing when…

He shook his head, definitely not wanting to go down memory lane again.

"She won't come out of her room" Conner answered, his face impassive, but his tone was filled with concern.

"Nor will she respond to any of us" Kaldur added softly, his voice also filled with concern.

"Yeah, she even told me to "buzz off" earlier before she locked herself up…so unlike her" Wally commented worridly.

"Actually, it's about time she told you off, always flirting with her" Artemis replied smugly.

Wally rolled his eyes in response.

"So dude...we thought you could give it a shot" the redhead said hopefully.

Conner, Artemis, and Kaldur nodding in assent.

"Me? You think that I..."Robin paused and closed his eyes.

Of course. He would be the reasonable choice to get through to M'gann, since he could relate to her better than the others.

"Alright…I'll give it a try" he replied, opening his eyes and immediately strode towards the living quarters of the base, the footsteps of the others following behind him. Nobody spoke and he didn't glance back as he left the others in the living room, continuing towards the sleeping chambers. Most of them were guest rooms but two were personalized for the permanent residents of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Robin halted before the flower sticker decorated steel door that had "Miss M" on it and tapped loud enough to be heard, but not overly aggressive.<p>

He stood there and got no response.

Tapping again, he then called out "M'gann? It's me, Rob"

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, still intently listening for her voice or footsteps.

Several minutes passed and he still got no response from the Martian girl.

"Don't make me hack your security to your room" he threatened teasingly.

No response.

"Okay…I'll just let myself in…hope you don't mind" he called out as he drew up his holographic computer from his wrist watch that wore when dressed in his "civvies". It took a couple minutes to hack in (the League had updated their security since the last time Robin hacked into their computer system). The door silently swooshed open, light poured into a pitch black room, his shadow falling before him.

Robin gingerly stepped into the room, a hand feeling the wall for the light switch. When he found it and the lights flickered on, Robin's eyes widen as he saw a green arm peeking out from under a thick vivid colored and swirly designed comforter and dangling off the edge of the bed.

Fearing that M'gann was injured or worse, he rushed over and yanked off the blanket.

His heart pounded fiercely as he peered down, seeing M'gann lying face down, face in pillow.

"M'gann" he called out anxiously, gently flipping her over, ready to perform CPR, if necessary.

To his relief, she was breathing, her chest raising and falling rhythmically.

She was sleeping.

"Hey…sleepyhead" he then uttered, leaning closer and noticed the tear streaks on her freckled green cheeks.

_"Poor thing"_ he thought desolately.

She had cried herself to sleep…just like he used to…

Suddenly, auburn eyes snapped open.

"AHHH!" both teens yelped in surprise, Robin leaping back and M'gann sitting upright and moving back against the headboard of her bed, clutching the blanket to her.

"Sorry" Robin apologized sincerely.

"It's okay…you scared me, not used to have a different face staring down at me"

"Uhhh…okay" he replied, slightly nonplussed.

"Conner does it sometimes to wake me up. It's cute and sweet when he does it" she explained softly.

"Oh, I see"

"So, how did you get into my room?"

"I hacked the security pad"

"Well, isn't that considered rude to invade one's privacy? Like for me to enter one's mind?" M'gann inquired bluntly.

Robin blinked in surprise at her sharp tone and watched as she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Robin swiftly sat on the edge of her bed before she could protest.

"Yeah…it is considered rude…but I was worried about you, you didn't respond to my knocking. Everyone is worried about you. I'm not going anywhere until we talk" he answered.

M'gann sighed.

"You're going to be as stubborn as Batman, aren't you?"

Robin grinned.

"Yep…Like mentor, like protégé…or something like that"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Start with how you feel"

M'gann gazed at him.

"How would you feel if you were the cause that the exercise went wrong? That you didn't know how powerful your telepathic abilities were? That you are a screw up?" she inquired, her voice cracking with emotion. She then buried her face in her knees.

Robin scooted onto the bed, until he was sitting beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"I guess I would feel guilty and ashamed about the exercise and pretty lost, confused, and doubting about my abilities" Robin answered truthfully, letting some emotion show in his tone.

"I also know how it feels to see someone you care about die in front of your eyes…and you couldn't do anything about it…anything to stop it" he added forlornly, glancing away from her, his thoughts drifting to his departed parents.

M'gann lifted her head and studied him, seeing some of the pain showing in his usual grinning or impassive face.

"You sounded like you know how I feel…like you…"

"Have experienced it…yeah, I have" Robin finished quietly.

The two fell into a lapse silence.

"It was my entire fault though" she finally said.

"No it wasn't. Nobody can control their subconscious and sometimes the mind can't depict reality from virtual reality and don't ever say you are a screw up" Robin replied gently.

"What if I do it again? What if I mess things up on an actual mission?"

"Hey…you're a strong and caring person, M'gann. Don't let this bring and keep you down and don't be ashamed of it. We all make mistakes. We are here for you and we will help you in any way we can-"

Suddenly, Robin found himself being enveloped in a hug by M'gann.

Robin hugged back and patted her back comfortingly.

Slowly she pulled away, fresh tears running down her face, but she smiled.

"Thanks Robin, I feel better"

Robin got off the bed and grinned at her.

"Anything for a friend. You know what I think you need? A super group hugs or a super Supey hug, whichever you prefer, a banana spilt sundae, and an awesome game of Three Words"

"That does sound great"

"Then, let's go"

M'gann clambered off the bed and shook her head.

"Could you give me a few minutes?…I look awful"

Robin nodded.

"Yeah…don't think Supey would want to kiss you like that"

A pillow hurled at him and the Boy Wonder ducked in time, a small thud was heard as it hit the wall.

"See you in a few" he called out as he left.

* * *

><p>"How is she? Is she alright? "Conner immediately inquired, standing up as the Boy Wonder entered the living room.<p>

"She'll be fine…but I suggest we take it easy. Now Supey, give her a super Supey hug. We are still going to play Three Words, but we got to make it fun and enjoyable…" he paused.

"Anyway, anyone up for a banana split sundae?" Robin then asked.

"I'll help you with the sundaes buddy" Wally offered and rubbed his stomach.

"Help eat them, that is" Artemis remarked with a smirk.

"Hey…don't assume that" he countered.

"Assume makes an ass out of you and me. So don't worry, I won't" the blonde archer replied, shaking her head as Wally and Robin left the room.

In the kitchen, Wally noticed that Robin grew somber as they gathered the necessary materials for their chosen snack.

"You alright?" the redhead inquired as he speedily fixed up the sundaes.

"Yeah…why?" Robin replied, plastering a grin on his face.

"Just wondering"

"I'm surprise you can" Robin teased.

"Hah…very funny. But I saw your expression earlier in the lobby and-"

"I'm fine Wally. It's just this whole exercise thing…you know. Kind of screw us all up" Robin replied hastily.

Wally sighed and shook his head, watching his best friend put the finishing touches on all six sundaes.

"Yeah…I know" he uttered as he and Robin walked back into the living room, where they saw Conner giving M'gann a hug and whispering something in her ear.

Robin handed out two bowls to Artemis and Aqualad.

"Thanks" Artemis said gratefully.

"Thank you" Aqualad said softly.

"No problem" Robin replied and went to get his own.

When he returned, Conner, and M'gann were on the couch, Wally next to Artemis, already scooping into their sweet treat.

"This is so good" M'gann remarked after swallowing a bite.

"Indeed" Aqualad agreed.

"Definitely asterous" Conner remarked, giving the Boy Wonder a grin.

Robin returned Conner's grin and sat cross legged on the floor.

"So…Three Words. Topic…M'gann." Robin announced, and then took a bite of sundae, enjoying the sweet taste in his mouth.

"I have something to say first" M'gann said and stood up.

Everyone focused on her.

"I just want to say…Thank you for being so kind and understanding. For being here for me…after what happened. You guys are the greatest friends I could ever have and I am glad we are friends"

She sat down and resumed eating the comfort food.

"Hey…that's what friends are for" Wally replied kindly, shoveling another spoonful of banana into his mouth, while the others nodded.

"Alright…let's play" Conner said impatiently.

Robin sat there, pondering on how the story should go. This time, he really didn't have anything planned. After all…they all had been pretty out of it lately.

_"Just go with the flow"_ he thought, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Miss Martian was" Robin began nonchalantly.

"An amazing and" Kaldur continued softly.

"Beautiful girl who" Conner added, gazing at M'gann.

"Was different and" M'gann said softly, returning his gaze.

"Superboy loved and" Artemis said with a grin.

Conner's face flushed at Artemis's words, but he said nothing. Robin and Wally exchanged grins while Aqualad looked amused.

"Her friends cared" Wally continued.

Robin: "About. They didn't"

Aqualad: "Like to see"

Superboy: "M'gann so depressed"

M'gann: So they decided"

Artemis: "To take her"

Wally: "To a carnival."

Robin: "First, M'gann and"

Aqualad: "Her friends went"

Superboy: "On the bumper cars"

M'gann: "And had fun"

Artemis: "Ramming into each"

Wally: "Other. After that,"

Robin: "They went on"

Aqualad: "The swing ride"

Superboy: "Which was intense"

M'gann: "And everyone screamed"

Artemis: "As the ride"

Wally: "Spun faster. Robin"

Robin smirked, thinking of his choice of words and then, stood up and strolled over and whispered into Kaldur's ear, who looked more amused than before.

"Laughed as Wally" he continued, resettling himself back on the floor.

"Vomited after the" Aqualad said with a chuckle.

"Ride was over." Superboy added, also smirking.

Artemis and M'gann stifled their giggles with a hand over their mouths.

"Alright…laugh it up…"Wally muttered, giving them all a feign glare, but still wore a grin on his face.

"Thanks Rob, you are such a pal" he then said, turning to Robin.

Robin laughed.

_"Wow…that felt good"_ he thought, feeling relaxed.

It had seemed and felt like ages since he had laughed.

Black Canary was right…a little fun was exactly what they needed.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Wal, better you then me" the Boy Wonder replied, causing Aqualad, Artemis, M'gann, and Superboy to chuckle more.<p>

"Maybe we should call you Kid Vomit" Artemis teased.

Robin and the others laughed.

"You can call me whatever pleases you, babe" Wally replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't call me babe or I'll turn you into Kid Nothing" Artemis growled.

"I'll just take you into nothing with me…babe"

"I swear Wally…"

"Get a room you two" Conner interjected, rolling his eyes.

Robin, M'gann, and Kaldur burst out laughing.

"Let's continue" Kaldur then suggested, the first to calm down.

All eyes turned to M'gann.

M'gann: "Afterwards, the team"

Artemis: "played some games"

Wally: "And won M'gann"

Robin: "A ton of"

Aqualad: "Stuffed animals like"

Superboy: "A giant panda"

M'gann: "Which she loved."

Artemis: "They then decided"

Wally: "To get food"

"Geez Wally, always thinking of food…"Robin injected teasingly, finishing his sundae and setting the bowl aside before lying supine on the floor.

"Mhmm…Can't a guy say anything without being judged?" Wally inquired with a mouthful of ice cream.

"With you…yeah" Superboy said.

"Thanks guys…feeling the love" Wally said, finishing his last bite and setting his bowl aside as well.

"Continuing" Artemis replied, glancing at Robin.

"Like delicious corn" Robin suggested.

"Dogs and sweet" Aqulad continued.

"Carnival treats. The" Superboy said.

"Thing they did" M'gann added.

"Was to go" Artemis said.

"On the Ferris" Wally said with a grin.

Robin: "Wheel. Supey and"

Aqualad: "M'gann rode together"

Superboy: "While Wally and"

M'gann: "Artemis rode together."

Artemis: "Leaving Robin and"

Wally: "Aqualad to sit"

Robin: "Together-"

They all burst out laughing, picturing the scene.

"Hope you two don't get too intimate" Wally teased.

"Hey…nothing wrong with brotherly bonding…right Kaldur?" Robin inquired with a grin.

"Indeed, I wouldn't mind sharing a seat with Robin"

"Awww...That's so sweet" M'gann remarked with a giggle.

"Let's finish this" Robin said lightly.

"Together. When the" Robin continued.

"Wheel stopped, Superboy" Aqualad added with a smile.

"And M'gann were" Superboy said.

"On the top." M'gann said happily.

"They could see" Artemis said.

"Happy Harbor and" Wally added.

Robin: "Mount Justice. They"

Aqualad: "Sat and admired"

Superboy: "The view until"

M'gann: "Superboy leaned over"

Artemis: "And gave M'gann"

Wally: "A romantic kiss"

Silence.

Everyone glanced at another.

Then M'gann stood up and beamed happily at them.

"That was so amazing and so great…I loved it!" she said sincerely.

Robin picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself off.

"Group hug!" M'gann exclaimed and swiftly embraced Robin.

"Thank you" she whispered before they were engulfed by the others.

"Anytime" Robin replied with a genuine smile.

The pain they all had felt had lifted.

They had survived.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _So...yeah...that was pretty long, but I hope it was worth the wait ;)

Feel free to tell me what you think.

Until next time :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Twister Game

_**A/N:** _Yay...Chapter 7 is up! :D

I have to say...this was fun to write. All of them have been fun!

And I hope you are enjoying them as much as I am!

Disclaimer: If Santa Claus could only give me full ownage of YJ and DC Comics, that would be the best present ever! I would be a very good girl for the rest of my life :) But alas, I will most likely not get that present. Grammer mistakes...will be dealt with later :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven- The Twister Game<strong>_

"Okay guys…Left hand green!" M'gann called out as she watched the spinning black spinner on the large white square board that she held in her hands came to a stop. Glancing back up, she then watched and smiled as the five figures struggled to move themselves towards the new designated goal on the large plastic sheet with five rows and columns of colored dots.

Robin grinned as he placed his left hand on the nearest green spot. He was pleased and grateful that he was so supple, making it easier for him to last the game longer. Well, Wally was also as lithe as he was and had also placed his left hand on a green dot. Surprisingly, Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis had lasted longer than the two boys thought, since two out of the three never played the game before.

Just then, Kaldur slipped on the sleek smooth plastic, causing him to bump into Conner, who was arched over Artemis. The super boy fell on top of her, both crashing to the ground with Kaldur. Robin, Wally, and M'gann laughed at the tangled trio. The three teens also laughed as they untangled themselves from another and moved off the sheet.

"Nice going slick" Conner teased to Kaldur.

"My apologies, it was a farther reach then I had predicted" Aqualad replied with a smile.

"Well thanks for taking us down with you" Artemis added with a smirk.

"It was my pleasure"

The team laughed.

"Now we just two members…Robin and Wally" M'gann commented cheerfully.

"Can I spin it?" Conner asked as he settled himself beside her.

"Of course…just be gentle" she replied teasingly.

The couple watched as the pointer spun rapidly and then began to slow down.

"Okay Robin and Wally…the next move is…" M'gann started to say as the spinner now came to a full halt.

"Right foot blue" Conner called out.

The two obeyed, stretching their bodies out. Wally was now looking downwards, his butt sticking up in the air at Artemis, while Robin was now in a back handspring stand.

"I am so tempted to kick his butt" Artemis commented, glaring at the rear end that was sticking out at her.

Wally heard the remark and wiggled his butt at her.

"Go ahead Artie…we both know you want to smack this"

Robin burst out laughing along with the others, all except Artemis, who scowled at first, but couldn't help but to laugh.

Red Tornado entered the room seconds later, curious to know what all the laughter was about.

He gazed at the teens, noticing that Wally and Robin were on some plastic mat and in unusual positions.

"What is going on here?" he inquired curiously.

"Just playing Twister" Robin answered with a grin.

"But…I do not see any Twisters being made" Red Tornado remarked.

"Haha…not those kind…you just "twist" your body to get to a certain colored spot" Robin explained amusingly.

"It's pretty fun" Conner added.

"I take your word for it. Well then, I shall leave you-"

"No, please come join us, Red Tornado" Aqualad invited.

"Yes, come hang with us" M'gann agreed with a smile.

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah…we're going to play Three Words as soon as Wally loses" Robin replied smugly, noticing his best friend was beginning to tremble.

"Haha…we'll see about that" Wally countered.

Robin just smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later…<em>

"Uh huh…Winning! I am the Twister champ!" Robin proclaimed as he did a little victory dance.

Wally picked himself off the mat and grinned.

"You just got lucky…next time I'll win"

"But will fail" Robin added teasingly.

Artemis snickered and shook her head as the others chuckled.

Wally and Robin then settled themselves while Red Tornado stood.

"Time for Three Words…Today's topic is…" Robin's eyes flickered to Red Tornado and grinned.

"Red Tornado" he announced.

"Hey, you came at the right time" Wally said to the android.

Red Tornado nodded.

"So it seems" he replied.

"How is this game played?" the hero then inquired.

"You'll see…unless you want to participate" Superboy answered.

"I will just observe, thank you" Red Tornado replied.

"Alright…let's start!" M'gann said ecstatically.

"One day at" Robin began.

"Mount Justice, the" Aqualad said.

"Team was playing" Superboy added.

"A game of" M'gann said with a smile.

"Twister. It was" Artemis continued, catching on.

"An ongoing game" Wally said, also catching on to Robin's theme.

Robin: "In which everyone"

Aqualad: "Was enjoying and"

Superboy: "Trying not to"

M'gann: "Slip and fall"

Artemis: "On the plastic."

Wally: "Just then, Red"

Robin: "Tornado wandered into"

Aqualad: "The room and"

Superboy: "Saw the team"

M'gann: "All tangled up"

Artemis: "And then asked"

Wally: "Why are you"

Robin: "All tangled up"

Aqualad: "Like a human"

Superboy: "Knot?" We are"

M'gann: "Playing Twister" Robin"

Artemis: "Answered. "But I"

Wally: "Do not see"

Robin: "See any Twisters"

Aqualad: "Being made" Red"

Superboy: "Tornado commented curiously"

M'gann: "Why don't you"

Artemis: "Join us?" Aqualad"

Wally: "Inquired. So Red"

"I have an inquiry or more like an observation, if you will" Red Tornado interjected.

"What is your question?" Aqualad inquired.

"Or what is your observation?" Robin added.

"I noticed and believe that you are repeating what had just occurred moments ago"

The six teens glanced and grinned at another.

"Well, we just go with the flow" Wally replied, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Yeah, we just say whatever comes to us" Conner added.

"I see...Please continue" Red Tornado said.

* * *

><p>"Tornado played Twister," Robin continued with a grin.<p>

"Even though it" Aqualad added softly.

"Was harder for" Superboy remarked.

"Him to move." M'gann said lightly.

"Finally, the game" Artemis said.

"Was over and" Wally added.

"Robin declared winner" Robin said smugly, glancing at Wally, who just shook his head.

"Red Tornado said" Aqualad added.

"Now that I" Conner said as he leaned back into his seat.

"Played your game" M'gann replied, leaning against him.

"Of Twister, how" Artemis added, glancing at Wally.

"About we play" Wally said with a grin.

Robin: "My version of"

Aqualad: Twister? I promise"

Superboy: "That it will"

M'gann: "Safe and enjoyable."

Artemis: "So they all"

Wally: "Went outside into"

Robin: "A vast field"

Aqualad: "And stood around"

Superboy: "Red Tornado. "The"

M'gann: "Object of this"

Artemis: "Game is to"

Wally:" Try to get"

Robin: "Out of the"

Aqualad: "Twister before anyone"

Superboy: "Else. Is that"

M'gann: "Clear?" Red Tornado"

Artemis: "Said to them."

Wally: They all nodded"

Robin: "And Red Tornado"

Aqualad: "Then created a"

Superboy: "Vast Twister in"

M'gann: "Which the team"

Artemis: "Was sucked into."

Wally: "Everyone was flinging"

Robin: "And trying to"

Aqualad: "Escape the Twister"

Superboy: "Without using their"

M'gann: "Powers or weapons."

Artemis: "Finally, the game"

Wally: "Ended when Conner"

Robin: "Broke free of"

Aqualad: "The Twister. The"

M'gann: "Twister dissipated and"

Artemis: "Everyone collapsed to"

Wally: "The ground, disheveled"

Robin: "By the Twister."

Aqualad: "They all looked"

Superboy: "Another and laughed"

M'gann: "That was fun"

Artemis: "They told Red"

Wally: "Tornado…The End!"

Robin burst out laughing first and shook his head.

"We should totally do that" he gasped out.

"Wouldn't be dangerous?" M'gann inquired with a smile.

"Danger is my middle name" Wally said, flashing a grin.

Both Artemis and Conner rolled thier eyes.

"Doesn't sound that much fun" Conner remarked.

"You never know until we try it" Red Tornado said and stood up.

Robin grinned and stood up as well.

"I'll do anything to fly..even if its in a twister"

The team laughed and started towards the back entrance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Time to blab!

I hope you enjoyed that... I don't know about you guys, but I absolutely would love to play Twister with Robin...yummy :D

And the others too of course...

Thanks for all the reviews! (Too lazy to message)

FudoTwin17: Awww I loved your review!...I made you worry in the last chapter? :O I didn't mean to! But am glad you loved it! :D

LittleMissReality and IshKabob: AHHHH! Thanks for the ideas! I LOVED them!

Swallow Tale: Yay! I am glad you likey and you are the only one who caught the "assume" thing! *gives you Bat Cookie*

Swirlhearty23 and GremlinX: Thanks! And GremlinX, Yes...I'll update and we spread the love and word of Three Words! XD

Oh...I have three Robin themed stories...so, I'll put up a poll and if you could, vote for the next YJ team member to be "it"

Thanks!

Vampy


	8. Chapter 8: Robin's Magical Date

_**A/N:**_ Wow...long time no see O.O

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and waiting :)

I am a Dick/Babs fan all the way. My absolute favorite couple ever! But until the show does something more about them, I do support Rob/Zatanna in the show. Just wanted to throw that out there :P Well its getting late, I want to go to bed and I want you to be happy, so here is Chapter Eight.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Wait for it...Wait for it...nope, still don't own YJ or DC Comics

Grammer mistakes will be fixed asap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 - Robin's Magical Date<strong>_

When Robin strolled into the commodious lobby of Mount Justice for another play date of Three Words, he was completely surprised to see someone he hadn't expected to see. His shaded azure eyes fell onto a tall slender blacked haired girl who wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt and jeans and black sneakers.

"Zatanna" Robin greeted exuberantly as a pleased grin formed on his face.

"Robin, its wonderful to see you" she greeted back as she halted before him and embrace him in a friendly hug. Robin's grin widened as he returned the hug. They pulled away and slowly began to make their way toward the living room.

Robin glanced at Zatanna and then inquired;

"Zatara finally ungrounded you from our kidnapping adventure huh?"

Zatanna met his gaze and grinned.

"Obviously or I wouldn't be here, would I?" she teased.

Robin felt his face grow warm and he glanced away.

"Haha true" he replied lightly, mentally kicking himself for the blunder, and heard a soft chuckle.

"Hey, are you playing shy?"

Robin snorted as he stopped in his tracks. He faced her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Who said I was?" he countered.

"I did...does that disconcert you?"

Robin shook his head.

"Nope, not at all. I don't do shy is all"

"As I don't do magic" Zatanna countered, both staring at another until they started laughing.

"So how long have you been here?" Robin then inquired.

"You ask a lot of questions...not that I mind" she remarked and winked.

"Haha..its part of the job and I'm just naturally curious"

"I see. Well, I've been here long enough to know about "Three Words" Zatanna answered.

"Oh really?" Dick inquired and arched an eyebrow.

"The others told me every one of them and that you are the mastermind of it all"

Dick grinned.

"Most of them" he replied smugly as they continued walking.

"You better be careful, they might get you back" Zatanna warned.

"They can try" Robin responded with a smirk.

The two grew quiet as they neared their destination, but Zatanna halted abruptly and this time, folded her arms across her chest.

Dick stopped as well and tilted his head curiously.

"What's wrong Z?"

Well, maybe I should leave, I don't want to break your group ritual" she hinted.

Robin laughed, taking the hint.

"Zatanna, would you like to join us for Three Words?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

><p>Settled in the living room with refreshments on the table, the seven teens were ready. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but Wally reached over and crammed an oatmeal cream cookie in.<p>

"Hmmmpppfft"

Robin glared at Wally as he removed the cookie.

"Sorry dude, but this time you're not in charge" Wally explained.

"We decided that Zatanna would have the honor to start the story" Aqualad added with a smile.

Robin leaned back into his seat.

"Fine by me" he replied casually and shrugged his shoulders.

So they deliberately and already planned this out.

_"Let's see what happens"_ he thought amusingly.

Six pairs of eyes flickered to their magical guest, whose blue eyes sparkled.

"Here we go" she said and then continued;

"One Friday evening"

"At Mount Justice" Robin added, as he ate his cookie.

"Zatanna came to" Aqualad said softly.

"Visit and hang" Conner said.

"Out with the" M'gann added with a giggle.

"Team. Unfortunately, everyone" Artemis said smugly.

"But Robin was" Wally continued with a smirk.

"Gone, leaving them" Zatanna said and winked at Robin.

For once Robin hesitated, realizing what he could say could be used against him. Well, he could handle a little teasing...

"Alone-"

Wally snickered loudly as the girls burst into giggles, while Aqualad and Conner chuckled.

"Yeah yeah...I say one word and you guys get all giggly on me" Robin remarked in disbelief, shaking his head.

"You did say the wrong word" Conner replied with a grin.

"Alone and so" Robin interjected before anyone else could add anything.

"Zatanna decided to" Aqualad continued.

"Ask Robin out" Conner added with another chuckle.

"On a date." M'gann said and all but Robin burst into giggles and laughter.

Robin could feel his face flush but he reached over and grabbed another cookie, not looking at Zatanna or the others.

"Robin eagerly accepted" Artemis said.

"Hey, you're making me look desperate" Robin interjected again, and began nibbling the cookie.

The others laughed at his remark.

"When was the last time you had a date Rob?" Wally teased with a grin.

Robin looked up from the cookie and was tempted to shove his cookie into Wally's mouth, but decided against it.

"Let's just keep going" Robin grumbled, shoving the rest into his mouth.

Zatanna moved closer to him and smiled.

"We can stop if you want" she suggested.

Robin eyed her as he swallowed and frowned.

"No way" he said determinedly.

"If that's what you wish. Wally, your turn" Zatanna said pleasantly.

"And they went" Wally continued, leaning back in his seat.

Zatanna: "To the movies"

Robin: "And watched a"

Aqualad: Romantic comedy and"

Conner: "Shared a bucket"

M'gann: "Of popcorn and"

Artemis: "Pop. When the"

Wally: "Movie was finished,"

"They went to" Zatanna said and gave Robin a smile.

"A fancy French" Robin added and returned the smile.

"Restaurant and ate" Aqualad continued.

" by candlelight Then..." Conner said.

M'gann awed and the others grinned at Robin and Zatanna.

"How romantic huh?" she whispered and nudged him with her elbow.

Robin just smiled and nodded.

This wasn't what he had imagined at all...

"They playfully argued" M'gann continued sweetly.

"Who would pay." Artemis said, shaking her head.

"In the end" Wally added.

Zatanna: "They split the"

Robin: Bill and then"

Aqualad: "Went to the"

Conner: "Beach and walked"

M'gann: "Along the shore,"

Artemis: "While there was"

Wally: "A full moon"

Zatanna: "Out and talked."

Robin: "Then they headed"

Aqualad: "Back to Mount"

Superboy: "Justice and Zatanna"

M'gann: "Decided to show"

"Artemis: "Robin some magic"

Wally: "Show. She performed"

Zatanna: "Her special tricks"

Five teens "Oohed" and chuckled at Zatanna's choice of words.

"Haha very funny guys" she remarked, rolling her eyes.

"I must be an excellent date for you to show me those tricks" Robin teased, pleased that he could get Zatanna back at least once.

She blushed slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows?" she replied nonchalantly.

"At the end" Robin continued.

"Zatanna made a" Aqualad added.

"Bouquet of flowers" Conner said amusingly.

"And a box" M'gann added with a giggle.

"Of chocolates appear" Artemis continued.

"And handed them" Wally said.

"To Robin and" Zatanna said.

"Kissed him. End" Robin finished hastily and in relief.

The team laughed.

"Did you see Robin blush?"

"I didn't think he could"

"We got him good"

"I think he secretly enjoyed it"

"I am right here you know" Robin commented dryly.

Zatanna just smiled, stood up, grabbed his hand, and led him out of the room.

Once they had their privacy, Zatanna spoke.

"That was a pretty sweet date. I can see it happening" she remarked.

Robin grinned.

"Maybe it will happen someday"

Zatanna then kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Yep that was Chapter Eight. Hoped you enjoyed it :)

Feel free to review and let me know what you thought of it, I really appreciate it.

Hopefully I will be updating this and my other stories soon :D


	9. Chapter 9: Flash's Shoe Mishap

_**A/N:** _Surprise! An update!

Hey guys and gals! Long time no see! :D

Sorry for taking so long, had a writers block on this one.

Anyhoo I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMERS: Who me? Own YJ? Yeah I wish.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9- Flash's Shoe Mishap<strong>_

"For being one of the speediest beings on Earth, you sure can be disconcertingly slow" thirteen year old Dick Grayson commented, shifting from foot to foot impatiently as he watched his redhead best friend search vigorously under his bed.

"Maybe if I had some help I would find them." Wally's muffled voice replied.

"Maybe if you cleaned your room-"

"Says the guy who has a butler."

"It would take you like... five seconds."

"I like it like this."

"Ugh you're impossible Wally" Dick groaned, plopping onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Dude!"

Dick laughed. "Sorry forgot you were under there"

"So what exactly are you desperately looking for?"

"You'll see when I find them"

Dick rolled his eyes.

Sometimes Wally could be a pain but then again, he wouldn't want it any other way. He loved spending time over at Wally's place, who was currently staying with his uncle Barry and his aunt Iris.

It was home away from home...

"Hey boys" A familiar male voice greeted.

Dick glanced over to see Barry standing in the doorway, grinning at them.

"Hey Barry" Dick greeted returning the grin.

"Hey Uncle" Wally's muffled voice rang out.

"Err...Why is Wally under the bed?" Barry inquired curiously.

"Looking for his dolls" Dick teased and both he and Barry laughed.

"Haha so funny" Wally replied, still rummaging around.

"Well I'll check back on you two in a few before we head out to the base" the elder hero said cheerfully and then disappeared.

"Sounds good" Dick called out.

Ten minutes later Wally exclaimed:

"Ah ha! Found them!"

"Finally!"

Wally appeared from under the bed, slightly disheveled but pleased, and turned his back to Dick.

"What did you find that was so utterly important?" Dick inquired now curious.

"Hold on dude, you'll see" Wally replied.

A moment later Wally leapt up and faced Dick.

"What do you think?"

At first glance, Dick didn't notice anything different about his pal but then glanced down again and saw that Wally was wearing bright yellow and red High Top Chuck Taylor Converses.

"Huh those are pretty awesome" Dick commented the colors reminding him of the two speedsters.

"Pretty awesome? These are totally awesome!" Wally exclaimed and modeled them, showing off the sides which showed Flash on each side of them.

"I bet that cost you your whole allowance" Dick remarked with a grin.

"Totally worth it dude" Wally replied grinning back.

"I would have gotten Superman"

Wally laughed. "Figures"

"Nothing wrong with that. Supey Chucks would be overwhelmingly awesome"

"Yeah well-"

"So when you ladies are done talking about shoes we can head out" Barry interrupted now smirking at them.

"We're ready" the two uttered hastily, both eager to drop the shoe subject and to get to Mount Justice.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, the three entered the base to find it silent and empty.<p>

"So what are you guys going to do?" Flash inquired now suited up.

"Oh just the usual you know like Three Words" Dick replied casually.

"Sounds awesome from what I heard from Green Arrow and Black Canary" Barry commented as he attempt to look nonchalant.

"Well I guess I should leave you to it..." he added, turning away with a dramatic heavy sigh.

Dick nudged Wally in the side with his elbow and tilted his head at Barry.

Wally took the hint.

"Hey uncle, want to join us?"

Spinning around the hero grinned and nodded.

"That would be great! Awesome! Let's go!"

The two boys blinked as the hero zoomed by and then walked after him.

Minutes later, Dick and Wally arrived in the living room where the team was already there with Flash, who had his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back in his seat, telling them a story which made the team burst into laughter.

"Seems like he fits right in" Dick muttered amusingly to Wally as they paused in the doorway and watched.

"He didn't waste any time jumping in" Wally remarked shaking his head.

"At least he's already enjoying himself" he then added.

"Must be a nice change from League business" Dick agreed.

"Hey you two! Stop chit chatting like girls, no offense to Artemis and M'Gann, and get you butts over here!" Barry exclaimed noticing the two.

"No offense taken" both girls said both smirking at the two heroes.

"Hey notice anything different about me?" Wally inquired smugly as he strolled up to the others.

"Nope" Conner replied immediately after casting a quick glance.

"Ooh you got new shoes" M'Gann cooed, noticing and admiring them.

"They are intriguing" Kaldur said curiously, also studying them.

"I see you got your favorite hero" Artemis added snickering.

"At least I got good taste" Wally shot back.

"They make your feet look big" Conner remarked, now staring at them.

Wally always had big feet" Barry joked.

Everyone but Wally laughed.

" Yeah yeah...Can we get on to TW now?" the redhead inquired, plopping into his favorite cushioned seat besides Artemis.

Dick sat down as well and nodded.

"Our theme for Three Words will be the one and only Flash" he announced.

"Thank you thank you" Barry said smugly.

"Hey there's a Kid _Flash_ in here too you know" Wally interjected.

"You don't count" Artemis replied.

"Ouch babe that hurt"

"Suck it up"

M'gann and Kaldur smiled as Conner shook his head at the two.

The Boy Wonder cleared his throat, silencing the couple.

"It started as" Dick began.

"A typical day" Kaldur added.

"For the hero" Conner said.

"Named Flash who" M'gann went.

"Happened to be" Artemis added.

" The fastest and" Wally said with a grin.

"Best looking guy" Barry smirked.

"On the League." Dick replied.

"While Flash zipped"

"And zoomed by"

"Saving people, he"

"Suddenly wore out"

"His flashy yellow"

"Boots. This had"

"Never happened before" Dick said, grabbing and began munching on a cookie.

"And he never" Kaldur added.

"Carried a spare" Conner said with a snicker.

"Pair. So Flash" M'gann replied smiling.

"Called Kid Flash" Artemis said and smirked.

"Who was shopping" Wally replied.

"Like a girl" Barry added and they laughed.

"Hey girls dig that" Wally replied defensively.

"Or think you're a bit..well you know" Robin remarked, shrugging his shoulders and smirking.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed and threw the nearest object at the Boy Wonder.

"You throw like a girl Wally" Dick said with a laugh as he dodged the empty pop can.

"Okay you two, settle down" Barry said with a chuckle.

M'gann giggled as Conner and Kaldur shook their heads in amusement.

"You two act like a married couple" Artemis remarked.

"That's why we're best friends" Wally defended.

"Yep" Robin agreed.

"Let's keep going" Barry encouraged and the team focused back on the story.

* * *

><p>"For clothes and"<p>

"Shoes. So he"

"Bought the nearest"

"pair of yellow"

"boots and rushed"

"Them to Flash. "

"When the hero"

"Saw them he" Robin added as he helped himself to some chips.

"Groaned and smacked" Kaldur said, taking a drink.

"Wally in the" Conner replied with a smile.

"Back of the" M'gann giggled.

"Head and said" Artemis said smugly.

"Hey these are" Wally said, also munching a handful of chips.

"Chick boots! I" Barry added and the team laughed.

"Can't wear high"

"Heeled boots KF"

"So KF had"

"To go back"

"And return them"

" But got another"

"Pair. But when"

"Flash tried them" Robin continued.

"On, they were" Aqualad added amusingly.

"Too tight. Flash" Conner said with a grin.

" Sighed and said" M'gann said.

" Keep this creep" Artemis spoke.

"Busy, while I" Wally added.

"Go get the" Barry then went.

"Right flashy and"

"Comfortable sized boots."

"So he did"

"And came back"

"To save the"

"city. Everyone cheered"

"And admired his"

"New flashy boots" Robin finished.

"The moral of this story kids...is to never let Wally buy you shoes" Barry remarked and the team burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Pretty cheesy but thought it was funny. Hopefully you thought so too!

Next chap you will love and I will update asap!


	10. Chapter 10: Batgirl's Bat Cookies

_**A/N: Hello! Its been a very long time since I updated anything. I am sorry for the long wait. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this, since I am getting back to my writing**__** it might not be the best.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10- Batgirl's Bat Cookies<strong>_

"How do I look Boy Wonder?" the auburn hair teenage heroine inquired as her black outer-lined yellow inner-lined cape fluttered out and then swished softly behind her as she twirled around. Placing a yellow fish-fin gloved hand on her hip, she gave her favorite companion a look.

"You look pretty..."

Barbara Gordon gave a pleased smile, satisfied with the answer.

"...Batty." Dick finished and then burst into his signature laugh.

"Hilarious." she replied sarcastically, rolling her azure eyes.

"So I look batastic enough to meet The Team." she then stated.

He nodded. "Very tastic Babs."

"Good. I have to make an impressional impression"

Dick adjusted his mask. "You always do and that sounds like something I would say"

"Guess I've been hanging around you too long."

"Who says that's a bad thing?"

The two grinned.

"Oh for your info Wally might hit on you." Robin warned amusingly.

Barbara smirked. "I can handle Flash Boy"

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's see, for starters I can kick his butt and secondly, he wouldn't dare to hit on his best friend's date" she smiled smugly.

"Um that makes sense" Robin replied nervously at the mention of date.

Babs laughed at his reaction.

"Don't worry I won't embarrass you too much."

"Two can play that game you know."

"Bring it Boy Wonder."

The two continued their playful banter until Batman silently appeared and gazed at the two.

"Ready to go?"

Barbara grabbed an opaque cylinder topper ware container and nodded, as the two males looked at it then at her curiously.

"It's for Three Words" was all she said as she brushed past them.

* * *

><p>When the two Gotham teenage crime fighters entered Mount Justice, the team were already waiting for them in the lobby.<p>

"Hey guys I want you to meet-" Robin started to say before Barbara pushed her container into his arms and stepped forward.

"Batgirl" she finished and flashed them a confident smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last Batgirl" Kaldur said pleasantly as he shook hands with her.

"Finally nice to meet you too. Heard a lot about you all from Robin"

"What kind of things beautiful?" as Robin had warned, Wally had moved in.

Artemis gave Wally a fierce glare, while the others just shook their heads.

Barbara smiled and swiftly hooked her arm through Robin's.

"I heard enough to know just what to expect." Batgirl answered and gazed at Robin.

The Boy Wonder's face flushed and he knew he was already in trouble, by the way the amused looks the team were now giving them.

"Uh I... I think I'll give BG a quick tour. We'll meet you in the living room" Robin said hastily and quickly led Batgirl out of the room.

"I definitely like her." Artemis announced smugly as the two disappeared, smirking at Wally.

"I can't believe she shot me down like that."

"Get over it, not every girl is going to fall for you" Artemis replied, rolling her eyes.

"She seems pretty cool." Conner commented, hoping to avoid an argument.

"She is quite charming." Kaldur also remarked with a nod.

The five teens then headed towards the living room.

"Batgirl and Robin are cute together, don't you think?" M'gann then inquired with a giggle and smile.

* * *

><p>"So what's with the secretive container?" Robin finally inquired as he and Barbara strolled out of the training room, heading back towards the living quarters.<p>

"I'm surprised you didn't ask back at the Cave" Barbara answered.

"I was distracted" Robin replied casually.

Barbara halted in her tracks and smirked.

"I know I can be quite distracting. You really want to know?"

"Of course, I'm pretty intrigued"

"Fine. Close your eyes and open your mouth"

Robin blinked. "Say that again?"

"You heard me. Shut up and do it. Please" she added sweetly.

Robin did as he was told, wondering what she was going to stick down his throat. He heard the lid snap open and a moment later, a familiar soft textured food substance entered his mouth. Biting down, he bit off a piece and opened his eyes.

"Mmm Bat Cookie, so batlicious" he mumbled swallowing the bite.

"Yes they are and I figured we could use them with Three Words" Barbara replied.

"Sounds good" Robin replied with a grin, popping the rest into his mouth.

When the two entered the room the five teens smiled at them.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Kaldur inquired.

Batgirl nodded. "Sure did. This place is pretty intriguing"

"Its alright." Conner said dully.

"You get used to it after awhile." M'gann added with a smile.

"Did Rob show you my souvenir room?" Wally inquired.

"Pretty impressive."

"Thanks, I try to get at least one thing to remember a mission by."

"What's in the container?" Conner asked curiously as Batgirl sat it down on the coffee table.

"Its a surprise for after Three Words" Batgirl answered cheerfully.

"Let's get started with Three Words then" Wally suggested, eager to know what was in it.

The others nodded and gazed at Robin.

"Our theme this time has to do with this one batty... Batgirl" Robin announced as the redhead smiled.

"Before we begin, did you know Robin used to be called "Short Pants"?" Batgirl inquired.

Everyone in the room but Robin burst out laughing while his face flush a shade of red and he pouted at the heroine.

"You promised not to speak of that. Ever." he muttered to her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oops" Batgirl muttered back teasingly.

"Why was he called Short Pants?" Conner inquired after catching his breath.

Batgirl smiled wide. "Well he used to wear these cute itty-bitty green shorts with these pixie boots..."

Again, the team laughed as Robin slouched in his seat.

"One night in" Robin started loudly as the laughter continued.

"Gotham, it was" Batgirl spoke.

"Unusually quiet and" Aqualad went after, still chuckling.

"Deserted which was" Conner said with a grin.

"Strange on a" M'gann added smiling.

"Typical weekend. Robin" Artemis said.

"And Batgirl were" Wally continued, giving Robin a look.

Robin: "Chilling and watching"

Batgirl:" Some batty movie"

Kaldur: "In the Bat"

Conner: "Cave after patrolling."

M'gann: "They were having"

Artemis: "A batastic time''

Wally: "Flirting and laughing."

Robin: "Just then his"

Batgirl: "Stomach growled loudly."

Kaldur: "So the couple"

Conner: "Went to the"

M'gann:"Bat kitchen and"

Artemis: "Searched for something"

Wally: "To eat. Robin"

Robin: "Wanted to make"

Batgirl: "Some Batastic cookies."

Kaldur: "What kind of"

Conner: "Cookies should we"

M'gann: "Make?" Robin inquired"

Artemis: "Batgirl grin and"

Wally: "Said How About"

"Some Bat Cookies?" Robin said with a grin.

"Bat Cookies?" The team all inquired curiously, looking at Batgirl and Robin.

The two grinned and nodded.

"Yep Bat Cookies"

"They sound wonderful" M'gann then commented with a bright smile.

"Are they real?" Wally inquired licking his lips hungrily.

"Maybe" the two chorused and laughed at the same time.

"So they made" Batgirl continued.

"The Bat Cookies"

"Just then the"

"Bat Alarm sounded."

"Batgirl and Robin"

"Stuffed the Bat"

"Cookies into their" Robin said.

"Batty utility belts" Batgirl replied.

"And hopped on " Kaldur continued.

"The Bat Cycles " Conner added.

"And rushed to " M'gann commented.

" The Batty crime" Artemis went on.

"Scene. Joker was" Wally said.

"There, laughing and"

"Terrifying the citizens."

"Hey Jokey, looks"

"Like nobody finds"

"You funny" Robin"

"Commented and ducked"

"As a bomb"

Robin: "Flew at him"

Batgirl: "Hey, it was"

Kaldur: "Just a joke"

Conner: "Robin grinned smugly"

M'gann: "Oh you Bat"

Artemis: "Brats! Always ruining"

Wally: "My fun!" Joker"

"Grumbled then grinned"

"The fun is"

"Over Joker" Batgirl"

"Said and watched"

"As the Joker"

"Came"at her"

"With his deadly"

"knives. Robin reached "

"Into his belt"

"And pulled out"

"A Bat Cookie."

"The Joker laughed"

"Amusingly and Robin"

"Threw the Bat"

"Cookie at the"

"Joker, who caught"

"It in his"

"Mouth. He bit"

"And ate it"

"And stopped fighting"

"Batgirl. "That..was..."

"BATASTIC! SO BATTY!"

"The Joker exclaimed."

"Batgirl smirked and"

"Tossed another Bat"

"Cookie watching as"

"Joker leap for"

"it. Robin then"

"Tackled the villain"

"And Batcuff him."

"Batgirl and Robin"

"Watched and fed"

"Joker Bat Cookies"

"Then glanced at"

"Another. "Who would"

"Have thought Bat"

"Cookies could save"

"Gotham?" Batgirl commented"

"The two heroes"

"Laughed merrily and"

"Went back to"

"The Bat Cave"

"The End!" Batgirl concluded and laughed along with the others.

"That was great" M'gann said as the others nodded and smiled in assent.

"Now its time for the surprise" Batgirl then said with a smile and removed the lid of the topperware. Everyone peered eagerly into the container and saw...

"Bat Cookies!" Wally exclaimed and grabbed a cookie.

"Yep. Made them myself" Batgirl said proudly, watching as everyone took a cookie and munched on them. The Team spent the rest of the evening watching a movie and munching on Bat Cookies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hopefully this made up for the wait but if not maybe next time.**_

_**Oh if you enjoyed this chapter, check out "Bat Cookies" :)**_

_**Review please? With a Bat Cookie on top? **_


	11. Chapter 11: An Aqua-astic Adventure

_**Chapter Eleven- An Aqua-astic Adventure**_

_**A/N:**_I am back and am going to continue this story. Missed this!

This is shorter then most chapters but I havent written in a long time.

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters but just the themes.

* * *

><p>Summer was in full swing in the suburban city of Happy Harbor. Schools were closed for a couple months, children of all ages thrilled to be away. Tourists eagerly flocked to the city admiring the city's beauty. The beaches were filled with both local residents and outsiders of all ages, all enjoying the beautiful sandy beach cluttered with seashells and scattered seaweed and the vast deep blue ocean stretching as far as the eye could see, the waves gently crashing down onto shore. Activities from volleyball to kite flying and surfing could be seen and laughter and cheerful chatter lingered in the air. In the distance stood Mount Justice, standing tall and beautiful as ever.<p>

At the base, the six teenage superheroes that made Young Justice had their own private beach to enjoy themselves with. Dick and Wally, with the help of Conner, were building a tall and sculpted sandcastle while Artemis and M'gann were sunbathing happily on separate towels. Behind them was a large red and white checkered spread cloth with a large umbrella that provided shade. A few personal items were on it those who had wanted to bring something for some summer fun. Kaldur, out of all was enjoying himself the most. Diving deep and swimming as far as he could within the ocean's depths, the leader was at peace and very comfortable in his natural habitat.

"We should play Three Words" Dick suggested after awhile as he sculpted the nearly finished tower.

"It has been far too long" Kaldur agreed as he suddenly and gracefully appeared from the ocean. M'gann sat up with a bright smile. "I will get some refreshments!" She leapt up and flew inside with Artemis following right behind her.

"Who should be be the theme?" Dick pondered outloud rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Wonder Woman? Green Lantern? Captain Marvel?" Wally suggested.

"Or maybe Superman" Conner muttered under his breath.

"Hm all of those are interesting choices but maybe we should do Aquaman" Dick replied with a grin, looking at Kaldur. The Atlantian returned the smile and nodded.

"This is the perfect setting for this beautiful warm day" he commented. "I will contact my King immediately"

A half an hour later, the six teens were sitting comfortably on the checkered cloth munching on various snacks from healthy fruits to junk food all provided by M'gann. Fresh squeezed lemonade quenched their thirst as they waited for the themed hero.

"Greetings young ones" Aquaman spoke in his deep but gentle and warm voice as he emerged from the ocean and onto the shore making his way over to the team.

"I heard that I was wanted and summoned to be a part of this "Three Words" game" he continued, a smile on his strong handsome face.

"That's right Aquaman, you're the star theme this time" Dick replied cheerfully receiving an amused chuckle from the hero.

Once Aquaman had settled himself with the group the game began.

Dick: "It was a"

Kaldur: "Typical beautiful day"

Conner:"In Atlantis. Aquaman"

M'gann: And Aqualad were"

Artemis: "Training and then"

Wally: "Decided to race."

Aquaman: "Aquaman was winning" the hero smiled warmly and teasingly at his young comrade who returned the smile and shook his head in amusement.

Robin: "But Aqualad was"

Aqualad: "Right behind him." he smiled more and confidently at his mentor.

Superboy: "The two performed"

M'gann: "Graceful tricks and"

Artemis: "Moves that made"

KF: "The citizens of"

Aquaman: "Atlantis watch. Aquaman"

Dick: "And Aqualad raced"

Kaldur:Through the city"

Conner:"And then came"

M'gann: "To a deep"

Artemis:"Trench. Deep down"

Wally:"There was an"

Aquaman: "Sunken and eroding"

Dick:"Ship. Aqualad pointed"

Kaldur:"It out and Aquaman"

Conner:"Nodded, both agreeing "

M'gann:"And wanting to"

Artemis:"Explore it. They"

Wally: "Swam down and"

Aquaman: "Found a hole"

Robin: "In the bulk"

Aqualad: "Of the ship."

Superboy: "The two heroes"

M'gann: "Swam inside. They"

Artemis: "Found themselves in"

KF: "A large dining"

Aquaman: "Room. It had"

Dick:"Once been a"

Kaldur: "Beautiful elegant ship."

Conner:"There still was"

M'gann: "A large broken"

Artemis:"Chandelier and staircase"

Wally: "That curved slightly."

Aquaman:"Aqualad and Aquaman"

Dick:"Continued to explore"

Kaldur:"And discovered a"

Conner:"Large kitchen and"

M'gann: "An exquisite ballroom."

Artemis: "They also discovered"

Wally: "Valuable jewels and"

Aquaman: "Antique artifacts. There"

"Were broken sculptures" Dick continued.

"And damaged paintings." Kaldur added.

"Aquaman and Aqualad" Conner said dully.

"Made their way" M'gann went on.

"Through the ship" Wally spoke while munching.

"When they realized" Aquaman said with a smile.

Dick: "That they weren't"

Kaldur:"Aboard just any"

Conner:"Ship, but that"

M'gann: "They were on"

Artemis: "A very historic"

Wally:"Ship. Later, Aquaman"

Aquaman: "And Aqualad discussed"

"Thier Aqua-tastic Adventure." Robin added with a grin.

"Perhaps next time" Aqualad continued with an amused smile.

"We could explore" Conner added and took a drink of lemonade.

"More sunken ships." M'gann said happily looking out at the ocean.

"Aqualad suggested. Or" Artemis spoke as she stretched out on the blanket.

"Maybe we could" Wally said munching on more snacks.

"Go on an" Aquaman replied with a chuckle.

"Adventure with Mermaids!" Dick finished and laughed.

The rest of the group laughed at the Boy Wonder's ending.

"So what do you think Aquaman?" Dick inquired after he could control his laughter,

The Justice League hero chuckled and smiled in amusement. "It was a pleasant way to pass the time and now I see why the others have spoken of it. I am just relieved that no fish jokes were involved" Aquaman answered and the the group laughed and watched as the sun began to set behind the horizon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Definitely not my best work but hopefully you enjoyed it.

Anyone know what ship I was referring to? Its a ship in rl and was made into a movie.

Anyhoo. If you have any suggestions for who should be the next TW theme, feel free to review.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
